Firecrackers and Firewhiskey
by sundaybee
Summary: How Lily and James could have gotten together. Funny, though. Based on a true story, kinda. Sixth Year at Hogwarts--L/J; Sirius/Arabella; random others-please read and review!! Ü
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I love reading the lily/james flicks but it just isn't feasible to have them hate eachother and then fall madly in love. no offense. i write them too. but, i thought i would try to write a story sort of about what happened to one of my good friends and her current boyfriend. if you like it, review. heck, review even if you don't!  
sundaybee  
*********  
Summary: Story of James and Lily, plus Arabella and Sirius, and some other characters that come exclusively from my crazy mixed up head.  
Disclaimer: I only own what you recognize. damn. i wish i had a james potter.  
*********  
Chapter 1-Friends?  
  
"Hey, Lils, wake up! It's time to get downstairs" my best friend Arabella Figg said to me.   
"But it's so early. and It's summer. what is so important that we have to go downstairs?" I asked, most likely impatiently. I am not a morning person, to say the least. Plus, I could tell that Bella was hiding something from me. I've known her since I was 11, we met on the Hogwarts Express. Plus, I've spent the last two summers with her, since my parents...well...I'll tell you later. "What aren't you telling me? And don't even try to lie--I see the gleam in your eye."  
I was impressed. My best friend, who could sleep until 3:30 in the afternoon on a good day, was up, with her brown hair fixed and dressed for the day by 10 am.  
"Well...Lils, don't be mad, but....I..." she began  
"What did you do Bella...."  
"I invited Sirius over for the day, but he's staying with James and so they are both coming over." she said timidly...fearful of my reaction.  
"Oh, I don't mind that you invited Siri over....wait a minute. DID YOU SAY JAMES POTTER?" I yelled.  
"I didn't know when I invited him. But I haven't seen Sirius all summer and can't you suffer through one day with Potter?"   
"Oh, thanks. Lay on the guilt trip. It's fine."   
She left the room after throwing my bathing suit at me, presumably to go finish her make up. See, she didn't know that I knew that she liked Sirius. She was in denial-they were just "good friends", with occasional benefits, if you catch my drift. I love Sirius. He's like a big brother to me. But Potter. Honestly, I don't really talk to him, which is strange because I am friends with his friends and vice versa. I know that I am supposed to not like him, for God knows what reason. I think that there was one a really long ago, but I have forgotten it. Whatever. Even though we are on the Quidditch team together, and are going to be prefects together next year, I have never really gotten to know him. Whatever. Maybe we can resolve this conflict we have....  
"LILYKINS!!!" Sirius yelled as he ran into the room. "I MISSED YOU!!!"  
"I MISSED YOU TOO RIRI!!" I yelled back. Sirius brings out the crazy side in me. "How has your summer been? Oh did you hear? I'm a prefect. And they made me captain of the Quidditch team..And..."  
"Hold it Lils. We have all day together." He said, cutting me off. "By the way--love your suit. Or what there is of it."  
"Shit. I didn't see the one that Bella threw at me and I was preoccupied when I put it on. Does it look bad?" I asked worriedly....  
"No, mon amie. You look hot." he replied with his signature grin.  
"Well, we better head downstairs. I know that you and Bella are eager...to....yeah, that and I might just have murder her for this...."  
So, we headed downstairs, after I threw on some shorts. I was going to kill Arabella. The bathing suit she had thrown at me was practically nonexistent. It was a bikini(hey i am a 16 year old)--but it was very skimpy. I loved the color though. I mean, it's a cute suit--light blue with dark blue polka dots. And it went great with my red hair. It's just it's more skin than I usually show.  
Riri and I walked out to the pool, where we saw Bella and Potter talking. Suddenly Bella let out a wolf whistle--"Ow! Ow! Who woulda thunk that Lily Evans could be such a hottie? Love the suit."  
"Can it, Bella. I might just have to kill you later for this. Where are the rest of the suits? You hid them." I accused. "Oh, hi Potter. Sorry I didn't say hello."  
"Hi Evans," he replied. I could tell that he was looking at me in my practically nonexistent bathing suit. I covered myself awkwardly and turned to talk to Sirius, only to find that he was attached to Bella. Literally.  
After separating them, eating lunch and swimming for a while, I realized that it was almost 6:00 at night. I realized now that they were obviously going to be here awhile because Bella's parents weren't home. Damnit. Once again, I went to talk to my honorary big brother, but he and Bella had obviously found something a little more...fun...to do.  
So, I turned to Potter and began an awkward conversation about Quidditch and the upcoming school year, when he suddenly began to look around.  
"I think that they have deserted us." he said to me.  
I looked around and didn't see them. "They must have gone inside...to...you know."  
"Oh...wow. Didn't need to think that." he said, looking as embarrassed as I felt.  
We settled into an uncomfortable silence, that seemed to last for hours. Suddenly, he broke the silence--"This would be a lot more enjoyable if we were, I don't know, drunk or something."   
Perhaps I should explain something. The Marauders(James, Riri and 2 of their friends) and us girls were kind of rebellious. Didn't really follow the rules, if you catch my drift. We just liked to have a good time. And that often includes alcohol. As much as I needed a drink then, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of one James Potter.  
"None for me, thanks. But it's fine if you want to..."I said to him, as I conjured up a bottle of Ogden's old firewhiskey.  
"What's the matter, Evans? Scared? Don't think you can take it? Come on...I dare you." he replied laughingly.  
Well, I was never one to back down from a dare. "Hell no, Potter. Pour me a shot." I uttered, sure I was about to make a mistake.  
One bottle of firewhiskey later, I was beginning to enjoy Potter's company. He was really a nice person.  
"Evanshh?" he slurred. "Why aren't we friends? Why do you hate me? Am I that horrible?'  
"No! I hate you because you hate me."  
"Well, I hate you because you hate me."  
"Oh, well. Maybe we should just be friends then." I replied.  
"That sounds good." he said. We shook on it. That's the last thing I remember before passing out in Arabella's backyard.  
**********  
Hey! Do ya'll like it? I hope so. Please review. I'm going to try and update with the second chapter later tonight, but I am not going to continue with the story unless ya'll review. Please review--it makes me happy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I said I was going to update tonight, and since I am in denial about exams tomorrow--I decided to write another chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!  
**********  
Disclaimer: If you read chapter 1, it's obvious that I am no J.K. I own only what you don't recognize. Still wanting James Potter though.  
**********  
The next morning, Arabella woke up in Sirius' arms. As she smiled to herself, the thought suddenly struck her that she didn't know where Lily was. Forgetting it as Sirius leaned in for a good morning kiss, she got caught up in her own moment and stopped worrying about her best friend.  
***********  
'Ugh. My head is killing me' I thought painfully. 'where am I? Why am I wet? Oh my god! Where's bella? Why am I outside? Why am I next to Potter?' Then I remembered. The deal. I was supposed to be his friend now. Damn Ogden and his stupid Firewhiskey for tasting so good. Well, I guess this won't be too bad. Everyone seems to like him.  
"James....James..."I tried to wake him up. "JAMES EDWARD POTTER! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL---"  
"You'll do what, firecracker?" He said, grinning at me. "Remember, you have to be nice to me now and treat me the way you treat the rest of my friends." I don't remember that part of the agreement, but I smile and retort-"That goes both ways Potter. I'm going inside to find a cure for a hangover and to get dressed. You can come if you want and dry your clothes."  
So, we rose(slowly but painfully) and headed towards Bella's house. I left James in the kitchen with Hermux's Patented Hangover Cure and went up to get dressed for the day. On my way up the stairs, I saw Sirius walking toward the bathroom with a huge grin plastered across his face.  
"Good night, eh?" I ask.  
He replies "You have no idea...."   
"No offense, Riri, but I don't think I want to know. See you downstairs in a minute."  
He nodded and I continued to my room. After gettingdressed in shorts and a tank top, I went downstairs. I was caught by surprise as James swept me up into a huge hug and said "Good morning Firecracker!"  
I knew he was just trying to embarass me, so I replied "Same to you four eyes!", but I tried to keep the smile on my face so he would know I was just kidding.  
He finally put me down and we turned only to see Sirius and Bella staring there with looks of shock on their faces. I giggled, but realized they had to be surprised. I mean, only yesterday, we rarely spoke and never smiled at eachother. Ah well.   
We ate breakfast, but then Sirius and James had to leave as they were having lunch with James' parents. What I wouldn't give to have lunch with my parents.....but anyways, we said goodbye and they flooed home (A/N: is flooed a verb? If not, it should be).  
Arabella suddenly turned to me, sat me in a kitchen chair, and said in a very serious voice, "I want to know everything."  
Laughing, I leaned back in my chair and began to tell the story.....  
***********  
Chapter 3: The Ride to Hogwarts  
What will everyone think? Gasp....  
***********  
I know this chapter was pretty short--I try to make them long, but I thought this seemed like a good stopping point. Anyways, please review--it would make my night! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey kids! I guess that I am just on a writing kick tonight, so without further adieu--here's chapter 3:  
*********  
The rest of the summer passed quickly. Before we knew it, it was time to go to King's Cross and board the train for me to go home. Bella and I were super excited because we hadn't seen the boys since that day. I mean, we had owled eachother and all, but I couldn't wait to see all my friends again. I had loved staying at the Figgs--Bella's parents are great, but I couldn't help but feel like a guest. It felt good to be going to my real home.  
**********  
After a seemingly endless car ride(I think that it was only 15 minutes), we arrived at the station. Bella hugged her parents goodbye and we FINALLY stepped onto the platform.  
"LILS! BELLA!" We turned and saw our 2 best girl friends--Sarah and Emma--running toward us. Due to the fact that they were in America at a summer camp all summer, we hadn't seen them since the end of fifth year. After hugs all around and random comments--"Oh, you got a tattoo. AWESOME!" "I can't believe you dyed your hair!" "Guess who slept with Sirus?"--we boarded the train, looking for the Marauders and our compartment. When we got there, we saw Remus and Peter already sitting there. I love Remy--he's such a sweetie, but I don't think that Peter likes me. He always seems like he's hiding something. Ah, well.   
We began to catch up. Everyone looks great. Just so you know--I'm the one that got a tattoo, Sarah dyed her black hair to a cool midnight blue color, and I think that you all know Bella is the one who slept with Siri. It was getting late and Remus was wondering where the two missing Marauders were.  
"Where the hell are they? They're going to be late..."he began angrily.  
"NEVER FEAR! WE ARE HERE!!" Sirius and James yelled as they burst through the narrow doorway. Actually, they tried to burst through, but got stuck.  
"Lily, my love." Sirius began. "Will you please pull me out?" I couldn't ignore the pout face or the puppy dog eyes that he put on, so I went and pushed Riri out of the frame.   
'OW!' I thought. The force of my push had knocked James forwards and he landed on top of me. It was what could be interpreted as a "loving position", if you get me. Everyone but Bella and Siri looked at us with horror. Judging with our past behavior, I think that they were afraid world war 3 was going to break out.  
I couldn't help it...."Geroff me Potter!" He stood up, but then picked me up in a hug.  
"I missed you Firecracker! Hey everyone." he said, before joining me in gales of laughter at everyone's shocked expressions.  
"Guys, it's cool." Bella said. "They made some kind of agreement this summer and have decided to try the friendship thing."  
Everyone nodded and offered their assorted responses--"Bout time." "Damn straight" "Yay"--before we settled down to the business at hand. Gossip. That's right. On the very informative ride over to school, I learned that Peter had his first kiss(at 16? wow, a little late); James had a new Hufflepuff girlfriend(egh.....but why does that bother me....he's my friend now and I should be happy for him) and that Sarah's little brother and sister are starting there first year at Hogwarts.   
Before I knew it, I needed to get my robes on. "Hey guys, I am going to the bathroom to put on my uniform. I'll be back." I was the only one who had to, as the rest had gone while I was catching up. Nice of them to invite me anyways.  
*************  
Meanwhile, back in the compartment:  
"So Jamsie," Remus began. "How about that crush on Lily?"  
"WHAT?" Bella and Riri exclaimed. "YOU LIKE LILY?"  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT MOONY?" James yelled. "Good god, we've been friends for like a month. I barely know her. Besides, she isn't like that. And I have a girlfriend..."  
"Fine." Remus said. "It's just I see the way you look at her..."  
"I'm not putting up with this." James shot back. "I'm going to the bathroom."  
**************  
So, I was getting dressed--had just taken off my muggle clothes, when suddenly the bathroom door burst open---  
**************  
Sorry guys! I just love to do the cliffhanger thing. Don't worry! I will have the next chapter posted by the end of the day. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Please review this chapter! It makes me happy and inspires my muse. Review even if you don't like it! Thanks again!! 


	4. Chapter 4

OK. Here's Chapter 4:  
Disclaimer: I've forgotten this the last few chapters! Whoops! But, obviously, I only own what you don't recognize.  
******************  
from the last chapter.....  
Before I knew it, I needed to get my robes on. "Hey guys, I am going to the bathroom to put on my uniform. I'll be back." I was the only one who had to, as the rest had gone while I was catching up. Nice of them to invite me anyways.  
...............  
"I'm not putting up with this." James shot back. "I'm going to the bathroom."  
...............  
So, I was getting dressed--had just taken off my muggle clothes, when suddenly the door burst open---  
(A/N: GASP! who could it be?)  
******************  
"JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I heard someone in the corridor yell. Whew. I was afraid that whoever had opened the door would have come in. I quickly put on my uniform and went into the hall to see what was happening.   
I almost burst out laughing. James was being drug down the corridor by Elise Hoeye, one of the Ravenclaw prefects.  
"Wait, Elise!" what was I doing? Why was I trying to help James? "He was supposed to meet me here"  
"In the bathroom?" she cut me off.  
I could see Potter trying not to laugh, but I had to continue. It was too priceless. "Yeah, well, you know...." I said suggestively. It worked. She stormed off, muttering something about "those damn hormones."  
"Thanks, Lil. I didn't want to start off the year with a detention. Pure genius about the bathroom thing. I bow down to you, oh genius one." James said.   
"It's nothing Potter. I always wanted to embarass her--way too shy for her own good. By the way, why were you opening the door to where I was changing?"  
"Oh sorry." he apoligized. I could see that trademark Potter blush emerging. "I didn't realize anyone was in there." I was impressed. He seemed really sincere. "Besides, it was nothing I hadn't seen. I mean, that bathing suit at Bella's. whew."  
"Oh sod off." I said, swatting at him and laughing at the same time.   
Just then, the train stopped and it was time to get off the train. I stepped off, breathing in the familiar scottish air. We saw Hagrid, calling for the first years, and the line of horseless carraiges appearing. Suddenly, James' voice interrupted my thoughts--"Ride with me, Evan--oh shit."  
*****************  
hehehe....i'm so evil. i really am enjoying it. i know that this chapter was really really short and probably doesn't make that much sense but don't worry, the next chapter(which should be up by the end of the day) will explain everything. It should also be longer, as it will cover arriving at Hogwarts, a few prefects meetings, the opening feast, and the first night back at school. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey kids! I am on a writing frenzy today. Just a quick question: do we like the story in Lily's POV, or should I change it occasionally? I really can't decide, so i would really appreciate your advice! Thanks for your reviews.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.  
***************  
Just a quick flashback:  
Suddenly, James' voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, ride with me Evan--oh shit."  
**************  
I turned around to see what he was looking at. It was some really angry looking Hufflepuff girl, who was staring daggers at...me?!? What did I do? I don't even know this chick!  
"James, honey." She said angrily. "Who's your little friend?" Was she talking about me? I don't know her name, but she looks really familiar....I just don't know why.  
"Um...."he stuttered. Oh goodness, Potter, just get the words out. It's not that hard. LI-LY. EV-ANS.  
Ugh...he stood there in shock. Wow, this is embarrassing.   
"Sorry he's being a prat as usual." I said, flashing my most charming smile. "I'm Lily Evans. I'm on the quidditch team with James and we are in Gryffindor together. And you are? I don't mean to be rude, but I don't seem to recognize you." Oh, wait! I do recognize her. She used to date a slimy Slytherin Lucius Malfoy. He doesn't like me because I am better at quidditch than he is. hehehe....  
"Oh, well...."she replied snootily, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm Lucille Governs. I'm in Hufflepuff. I'm also James' girlfriend. Now, come along James. You'll ride in the carraige with me."   
She acted like she was Queen of the world, instead of some lowely Hufflepuff. (A/N: not to be mean to those who like Hufflepuff. Our main character just has extreme lion pride) It makes me so mad when people talk down to me!!!! agh....but stupid Potter let himself be taken off by his incredibly rude gal pal, leaving me alone. I can't believe that of all the girls at Hogwarts, he chooses to date her. He's dumber than I thought. She was so mean to him, not to mention to me.  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I just stepped into the nearest carraige, without noticing who else was in it. It was after it started moving that I realized my carraige mates were that snake Malfoy and Severus Snape, two sixth year Slytherins and grade A assholes.   
"Well, what do we have here? A nice little Gyrffindor...."Malfoy said as he tried to put his arm around me. I knew he recognized me, but he was just trying to get a rise out of him. I didn't want to disappoint him, so being me, I hit him in the face and shot Snape a murderous glare, just daring him to try anything. I was going to kill Potter when I saw him.  
**************  
After the carriage ride from hell, we finally arrived at school. I think I literally jumped out of my horseless hell and then went toward the huge front doors.   
"Welcome home." I said softly to myself, smiling at the site of my favorite place in the whole world, before heading into the hall.  
**************  
I was walking towards the opening feast when I heard "LILS! Where were you? We looked for you at the platform. What happened?" But then Bella paused, looking at my face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Belly, I'm fine. It's a long story--I'll tell you later tonight. Now, lets head to the great hall--I'm starving."   
She looked at me, grinned, linked her arm with mine and was like "you missed a great end to a train ride. I'll tell you in the dorm...it's finally time for the traditional ALES gossip gala!"  
I'm just telling y'all. I have the world's best friends. In both worlds. There's something I have never mentioned. My parents died. In my fourth year. Because of Voldemort. It still gives me nightmares. But because of my friends, I have a home at the Figgs' and more support than I could ever need. My pals--Siri, Bella, Sarah, Em, Remus and most recently, James--make me laugh when I should be crying, you know. They keep me....I don't know.....functioning. Didn't mean to get all Sirius on you....couldn't resist the pun. We harass Siri for that all the time. He turns so red...like you wouldn't believe......  
**************  
Once we got to the Great Hall, I smiled at the sight of all my fantabulous friends at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was in the middle of telling Sarah and Em a story, and they were struggling to not spit out their pumpkin juice. I was headed over with Bella. She sat down next to Siri and added to the story. I was about to sit next to Remus but just then, James rushed up from the Hufflepuff table(I guess he was dropping his "sweetheart" off), presumably to apoligize. He looked really upset at the prospect that I could be mad at him. I was goint to enjoy this.  
"Lils...you have to believe me. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen....."  
I hated seeing him grovel (not really--put I felt bad that he was dating that girl), so I cut him off. "It's ok Potter. I don't mind that you ran off with your girlfriend and left me to ride with Malfoy and Snape. Well, I do mind, but I at least got to have a little fun on the way here." I pointed at Malfoy and his brand new black eye.  
"Masterful!" James said, giving me a high five, but then he leaned in worriedly and asked "Are we okay?"  
"Of course." I said, slinging my arm around his shoulder, to show there were no hard feelings.  
"That's one hell of a shiner, Evans." He said laughingly, "I had no idea that you were such a firecracker..."  
**************  
After the sorting, Dumbledore began with his annual announcements: "I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. There is no magic allowed in the corridors between classes. After the feast, the prefects, whom I will introduce momentarily, will take the first years to the dormitories, and then return to the Great Hall for a brief meeting. Now, I would like to introduce Professor McGonagall, who will present this year's prefects, head boy and head girl."  
She began....and I spaced out until I heard her say "Gryffindor Sixth Year. James Potter and Lily Evans." I was shocked by the round of applause we received. I assume it was because of James' fan club, but it was cool none the less.  
**************  
"Ugh..."Emma said. "I can't believe I ate so much."   
"I know." Sar, Bella and I replied, stifling our giggles as Sirius and Remus reached for what must have been their eigth or ninth helping. This was my favorite meal of the year--it's one of the only times that they fix mac and cheese, which has to be my favorite food of all time.   
At the end of the meal, Dumbledore stood once again and asked the prefects to lead the first years to the dormitories.  
"Come on lardo...."I said jokingly to James. He just smiled but grimaced as he tried to stand. "Why'd you eat so much?"  
"I dunno. I keep telling myself every year that six helpings is my limit, but......OOF!" Sirius had hit him in the stomach. I couldn't help it, but I laughed. The look of shock on James' face was irreplacable.  
"Yeah...that's right. Laugh at a bloke when he's down. Come on Lily-flower. Let's get those first years up to the tower."  
And off we went.....  
**************  
At the Hufflepuff table.....  
(A/N: Lily and James don't know about this....it's just I wanted to put it into the chapter. I love getting to write evil characters....)  
Lucille glared at the pretty redhead as she left the Great Hall with James. "Can you believe the nerve of that girl?" she asked her friends. "Trying to steal my boyfriend and she's a muggleborn."  
"Uh...Cille..."her friend Rosa said, looking up to see Lily and James Potter exiting the hall behind the first years. She knew Lily because they had been partners in Herbology since first year. "I know Lily. And I know that she definitely doesn't like James. They are probably just talking about Quidditch or prefect crap or something. Anyway, I didn't know that you and James were dating."  
"Yes, we are." Lucille snapped. "Besides, she's going to pay for trying to take my man....."  
Another Hufflepuff, Annabeth spoke up. "Cille. She's not trying to take your man. Listen to Rosa--she's known her since first year. Besides, if you touch Lily, you will incur the wrath of Sirius Black and the other Marauders. You know how they protect her."  
"Yes, well...." Lucille said with one final look at the departing prefects....  
(A/N: I think that Malfoy influenced Lucille a little too much....but who knows....I didn't know that she would be this mean. HELP! My characters are taking over the story!)  
***************  
"Shit, Potter! We are going to be late to the meeting." I yelled at James as we were running to the Great Hall. I couldn't believe it. It was just the first meeting and already, we were behind. The first years had needed some help getting ready for bed, and then Remus stopped us to make conversation....and before I knew it, it had been almost an hour. We were finally there.  
"Ah, Miss Evans. Mr. Potter. How nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said, with that twinkle he always seemed to have in his eye. "Sit down, we were just about to begin. And Miss Evans, save your apology for a time when it is needed."  
Ah. Relief flooded over me. I was so glad that we weren't starting off the year with a detention that I spaced out. Bella says that I go to Lalaland(A/N: i live there), but I heard two little words that snapped me back to Hogwarts. Yule Ball.  
"EEK! You mean we are going to have a ball! Ahh! That's so exciting!" one of the Hufflepuff prefects said. I think that her name was Lana or Layne or Lanie or something. I couldn't help but wonder if she was friends with Lucille. Not that a girl like that would have friends. I'd need to remember to ask Rosa about her in Herbology on Monday.  
"Yes, Miss Barnett. Indeed, we are having a ball. It will be announced at breakfast tomorrow. We just wanted to give the prefects a heads-up, so to say," Dumbledore said. "That is it. There will be another meeting later in the week, but for now, I send you to your dormitories. Good night."  
*************  
James and I talked the way up to the dormitory all about the impending Yule Ball, even though it was like 5 months away. Then, the conversation shifted to Quidditch and before I knew it, we were back at the common room. I was glad to be back in the comfort of the familiar scarlet and gold room, until I saw her. Lucille. She was sitting on the couch. Without any regard for anything, she came up to the two of us, threw me another of her death glares (I'm telling you...if looks could kill, I would have been killed about 7 times today.), wrapped her arms around Potter's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Now, this was uncomfortable.  
I decided rather than stand there waiting for my nausea to kick in, I would head up to my dorm. The girls had already started gossiping when I came in.  
"Oh, hey Lily!" Sarah said, when she finally noticed me. "How was the meeting?"  
"It was great....In fact, guess what we are going to have this year....."  
**************  
It's done! And it's a lot longer! My computer says that to this point, the document is: 1985 words. WOW! That's longer than the rest of my chapters combined! Please review guys! If you do, I will just try and get chapter 6 out even faster! I want at least 20 reviews....and once I get them, Chapter 6 is up! Thanks! I hope that you like it! 


	6. Chapter 6

hey ya'll! well, i got the reviews that i asked for, so here is the chapter i promised. i hope you like it. I do. I literally laughed out loud as I   
wrote it.....please review! thanks!  
  
******************  
  
"NO WAY! NO WAY NO WAY!" Bella shouted as I told the girls the news.   
  
Immediately, those friends of mine who used to be cool started skipping around the room singing "We're going to have a ball! We're   
going to have a ball!"  
  
I guess that it was pretty exciting. This will be the first that we have had while I have been at school. But, I am not looking forward to the   
whole date thing. Prefects lead out the ball, so I have to have one, which kinda is upsetting. Don't get me wrong. I love boys. But the   
thing is, it seems like half the boys at Hogwarts are scared of me, and the other half hate me. The few I actually get along with(namely   
the Maurauders) will have girls clamoring all over them, so there is no chance in hell that they will want to go with lil' ole me. I knew   
there had to be a bad side to being "one of the guys" as Remus said. Oh well, I have like 4 months to get a date. I'll worry about it then.  
  
"20 POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF!" was heard coming from the common room. My eyes met the girls' and we all jumped up, letting   
our curiousity get the better of us, and ran to the Common Room.   
  
Carrie, a 7th year Gryffindor prefect(who has it in for James Potter, incidentally) was yelling at Lucille--"You are not allowed to be in this   
common room! 20 points. And if you open your mouth to argue with me, another 20. The same for you, Potter."  
  
Lucille's expression soured considerably, but James just smiled as Carrie stormed out of the room.  
  
The minute the Fat Lady swung shut, Lucille turned towards James with a furious expression on her face--"JAMES POTTER! I can't   
believe that you didn't stick up for me. She was so rude (In my opinion, that's like the pot calling the kettle black) to me and you just sat   
there! And you call me your girlfriend!"  
  
James grinned and mumbled something. "What?" Lucille yelled indignantly. "Tell me NOW!"  
  
He chuckled, then said "I never called you my girlfriend. You just assumed it." I caught Sirius' eye and almost burst out laughing.   
James looked so calm at the situation.  
  
She reared back and said "Well, I never. I can't believe that you would say that. This relationship is over!"  
  
"What relationship?"  
  
"UGH!" She stormed out of the common room.  
  
It was so funny--she looked so ridiculous. I couldn't help it--I started to giggle. Then, I saw Sirius and Remus start to laugh from silent   
laughter. The dam burst. We all burst into laughter. Sarah was laughing so hard that she was crying.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" James asked. I know that he hated being left out of a joke, so I plopped down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Do all of your breakups go like that, Potter?" I asked, trying the whole time to stifle my laughter. Needless to say, I was unsuccessful.  
  
"Yeah..."he said, as he began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "I guess it was pretty funny..." That just set me off again. Before   
I knew it, we were cracking up, laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe. God, he has a great laugh. I looked up at him, only to see   
him looking at me.   
  
"Hey Potter" I said, trying to break the awkwardness that had settled over what had been a comfortable situation. "You have lipstick on   
your face."  
  
He started swiping at his face randomly and he looked so damn funny that I started laughing again. It was like I couldn't stop or   
something. Since breathing was once again becoming difficult, I leaned over and wiped it off with my thumb. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks" he said, his glance never leaving my face.   
  
Wow, ok. Lil. What the hell is going on? This is weird. Danger Danger. Get out. Now.  
  
"Well....I better get upstairs--girl talk and all. Come on, ALES. Night Siri, Remy, Peter....James. See you on the flip side."  
  
"Goodnight, girls" they muttered as we headed up to our familiar dormitory.  
  
*************  
  
"Lils, wake up!" Emma said, breaking me from my dream of flying emu racing. "We need to get down to breakfast. It's already 8   
o'clock."  
  
ugh.....I don't want to wake up. Shit. Did she say it's 8? Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. I wanted to go down and practice flying before breakfast. Ah, well. I guess there is always tomorrow. I struggled to get up. Once I dragged my lazy self from bed, I headed to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. My gross wavy hair was in a ponytail, I had on my glasses--couldn't find my contacts--and my loverly school uniform.  
  
*************  
"I didn't think that after last night that I would ever eat again." Sarah said jokingly. "But, hell, I'm hungry. Might as well."  
  
Breakfast was going great. It was hilarious. Since first year, the 8 of us (Me, Siri, Bella, James, Remus, Peter, Sarah and Em) have sat at the same spot at the Gryffindor table. We arrived to find a group of insufferable fourth years in our "unofficial" seats. Sirius put on his indignant face and gave them one of the best tell offs that I have ever heard. And that says a lot, considering who I live with.  
  
Before we knew it, it was time for class.....  
************  
OK guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. Since I had 25 review the last time I checked. I will post again when I have....35....40? Somewhere around there. Don't mean to be selfish, but I am a review-hog! Hope you like the story.....  
Just email with any questions or suggestions for the plot. Or, if you want to make a brief appearance in the story. I'm having issues coming up with names for characters.  
sundaybee 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey kids! I know it's taken me forever to update but there were issues with fanfiction.net, then Christmas and then I went on vacation then there were more issues with ff.net then school started and then I was sick. Please forgive me. To make up for it, I'm doing a really long chapter. At least, I think that it is long. Plus--different POVs. Yay! Please review and such. You know the drill.  
  
Disclaimer: I own jack crap. Only what you don't recognize, actually. I know I have been forgetting this the past few chapters, but I mean I think y'all know that I don't own anything HP related. Really.  
  
***********************  
Well. Finally. The first week of school is over. Thank goodness. Classes were standard, I guess. I realized today that I take way too many of them. What sixth year in their right mind takes Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies? This one does. But I don't really count since I'm obviously not in my right mind.  
  
Anyways. It's really annoying. Well, I have tons of homework to do and a whole lot of that is in Transfiguration. That's by far my worst subject. I need serious help. Or wait. Sirius help. Why didn't I think of it earlier? Stupid Lily. Stupid. I can ask Siri for help. He's practically a genius in Transfiguration. I mean, he is an animagus and all (A/N: In my story, Lily knows about the boys and their monthly activities. I'm sorry if you don't like it.) Where could he be? Since he's not in the library(because I'm here now....), I bet he's in the common room. Guess I better go find out....  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Just to switch it up, I'm going to do a brief part in James' POV, because we all know Lily's feelings. Don't worry, I will switch back to Lily's POV by the end of the chapter but in my endless quest for character development, I needed to write James' thoughts and such on the first few days of school:  
  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me. Seriously. No pun intended. It seems like my whole world has turned upside down. Well, that's a bit drastic. Things are changing, though. I mean--I'm almost 17. There are supposed to be the best times of my life. I'm just so damn confused.   
Let me give you an example of what has happened in the world of James Potter recently. Padfoot, my best friend in the whole world, is in love with Arabella Figg, who happens to like him back. Sirius, in his attempts to do god know's what, refuses to admit this to her--so he's just sleeping with her. Make any sense yet? Don't worry. There's more. Arabella just happens to be the best friend of one Lily Evans, a girl I've hated since the second year of Hogwarts. She claims she doesn't know why, but I do. We were friends for the first year and even some of second year, even. That all changed when we were twelve and she "dated"(a/n: not really dating...like a "middle school boyfriend") that slimeball Lucius Malfoy for 2 weeks. Said he was "different" than we all thought. Then, the girl finally came to her senses and dumped him, but then blocked the entire event from her memory. I don't know why, but I couldn't stand the fact that she was dating.....and it was a Slytherin. I lost all respect for her and then the prank wars began. Oh, I'm a little off topic. Sorry.  
So, I've hated Lils since 2nd year. That is until one night over the summer. I don't really remember much about the night, due to copious amounts of Ogden's Firewhiskey, but I do recall that we agreed to become friends.  
Lily.  
She's probably the source of most of my newfound confusion. I'm glad that we are finally friends--she is one of the coolest girls at Hogwarts. By cool, I don't mean popular, although she and the remainder of the ALES certainly are. The girl just exudes coolness. How many girls can get away with punching Lucius Malfoy in the face or telling off that Ravenclaw bitch of a prefect--all while not losing points for Gryffindor or her title as prefect? There's just one.  
Plus she's smart. As much as I hate to admit it, she's a whole lot smarter than me. She's number 1 in almost all of her classes, all except for Transfiguration. Now that I think about it, she seemed to be having trouble in class today. Maybe she'll need help. Like that'll happen, Potter. She'd never--  
Ah. There she is. My little firecracker, striding so confidently into the common room. It seems like she has no weaknesses. Sirius and I started to call her firecracker during the prank wars of yesteryear. We've changed so much since then.  
"Hey Siri!" I heard the girl who was occupying my thoughts say as she walked up to Padfoot to give him a huge hug. God, he makes her smile.  
"Hey Pumpkin! How's my favorite girl doing?" he replied.   
"Fantabulous...I am so so so glad that it's the weekend...."she said, before launching into a conversation with him.   
Is it wrong to be jealous of your best friend? I mean, I see Lils go up, give Paddy a grin and a huge hug. I want that grin, that hug, so much more. She seems to get along so well with him--her honorary big brother. She puts up with all kinds of shit from him, but we all know that he really is probably the closest at Hogwarts to her, probably even closer than Bella is. He is like her family. Especially after what happened fourth year, with her parents and sisters and all. What I wouldn't give to be that close to Lilykins. But I should admit that some of my feelings towards her right now aren't exactly brotherly.  
It's gotten to be that when I see her....I get a funny feeling in my stomach. There's no denying that she's gorgeous. But it's not just that. I don't know what it is. I'm going crazy. Those soft red curls, sparkling green eyes, cute freckles, entirely too kissable lips--OH GOD. What's happened to me? This doesn't happen to James Potter. I'm not supposed to obsess over girls. It's the other way around. Stop thinking about Evans like this. Think about anything else. Not the Marauders. Too connected. Not classes or prefect stuff. She's there too. What's left?  
Ah, Quidditch. Why didn't I think of this sooner?  
Quidditch. Seeker. Snitch. Matches. Practice. Captain. Lily.  
Shit. That doesn't help. She's on the fucking team. It seems that she's everywhere for me.  
Face it, Potter. You've got it bad.  
For Lily Evans.  
****************************  
A/N: If I was really mean, I could end the chapter there with James' revelation. But alas, no. Here's some more action in Lily's point of view:  
  
After what I thought was the appropriate amount of conversation, I changed subjects to my reason for this chat. "Siri?" I began sweetly. "Do you think that you could give me help in McGonagall's class? I didn't understand...."  
"Lily, I can't."  
"And why not?"  
"Sweet pea, I have stuff to do tonight. I can't help it. Gotta spend time with Bella," he said with a huge grin emerging on his face. "Don't be mad."  
"I'm not." I said, before turning away. But I was. Damn Sirius. It's not fair. He used to spend most of his free time with me, even when he had a girlfriend. They were never serious though. But now it's Bella. And they aren't even dating. But don't get me started on that one. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that my two best friends are happy. I'd be uncaring if I wasn't. I just feel a little left out, though. Sirius is the one that I told everything to, my own little personal confidant. Bella is my girl. She knows almost everything there is to know about the messed up psyche of one Lily Mayer Evans. But that's changed too. I never get to see either of them anymore, except for in classes. I hate changes. God knows that I have had to deal with a lot of them.(A/N: Just to clarify, Lily's not really mad. She's just acting like a typical jealous little sister, afraid of losing her big brother, or in Lil's case--best friend.)  
Well, I need help with tonight's homework. Who to ask? Bella's with Sirius, Remus and Peter are playing chess and Potter's watching them. Well, he's pretending to watch, but looks like he is just staring into space. I guess Potter it is then.  
"Egh..." I groaned, hopefully to myself. Don't get me wrong, Potter and I are friends now, it's just...strange...to ask someone new for help. Toughen up, Lils. You can do this.  
"James? James? POTTER!" I yell. He's lost in thought about something. Probably some Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff little whore. (A/N: giggles. If she only knew.) But why do I care? None of my business.  
"Yeah, Lils?" He says, finally breaking out of his thoughts. "Can I help you with something?"  
Trying to smile brightly, I replied. "Actually, Potter, you can. I'm having some issues with Transfiguration and I know that you are really good in that class...so I was wondering....."  
James' sudden grin made me falter. What? Does he enjoy that I am having problems? That's he's better than me? No, don't think that. You don't have to be so competitive all the time. He's just probably enjoying the fact that there is one thing he's better than you at.  
"Of course I'll help you, firecracker. Just let me get my books." he said, running up to his dorm room.  
I don't know what to think of James. He's a great guy and all, but sometimes, I find him staring off into space or smiling at nothing, like he was before I came to talk to him. I just wonder what he's thinking sometimes. But then again I don't, because it's probably some girl or another.   
OK. I know I really can't talk. As much as I rag on James for what Pete calls "serial dating"--you know a girlfriend for no longer than 2 weeks before moving on to the next one--I have to admit I do it too. Wait! I don't mean that I have a girlfriend every 2 weeks...but I do tend to have my share of flings. They are the best kind of relationship--blind affection, a snog partner and no attachments, at least on my end. It's a quick way to escape reality for a bit. I've kinda gotten a repution around school for being "slutty", but I'm not--last year I dated like 5 guys. That's not a whole lot. Besides, I'm not the only one who does it. We all do. It used to be a Marauder/ALES trademark--until Sirius and Bella started their really fucked up relationship. All they do is sleep together--they both really really like eachother but don't want to admit it. I don't understand. Ah, there's James. He certainly is looking good this year--whoa! where did that come from? Come on, Lils, Potter is your friend. Nothing more.   
**********************  
A/N: I know that y'all are getting real sick of my author notes, but just stick with me. This part, I didn't feel like I could write in just one character POV, so Lily's thoughts will be enclosed in ** ** and James' will be in [ ]. Make sense? Hope so. I guess the overall section will be from Lil's POV, but you're going to need to see James' thoughts.   
  
"Hey Lil! Why don't we sit down at the table by the fireplace?" my unofficial tutor asked.   
"OK", I said, sitting down in one of my favorite fluffy chairs. We got right to work, with only a few interruptions--like dinner. It was enjoyable, and I loved getting to spend time with Potter.  
[How lucky are you Potter? Spending time with Lily, sitting with her at dinner. This is great. Oh god, this isn't very good. I can't have feelings for her. What should I do? Who cares right now?]  
"Hey James?" I said after we had finished for the night. "Thanks a million, pal. I didn't get it at all, but now I understand. Couldn't have done it without you."  
"No, problem, Lilykins. Anytime, anytime."  
"Don't say that, I'll take you up on it."  
"Fine with me, firecracker."   
"Well, I am going to chose to ignore that nickname, and head on up to bed. Goodnight Jamsie."I said, throwing in the nickname. I don't know where my next action came from. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in the morning."  
"Goodnight Lils." he replied.   
**I can't believe I just kissed his cheek. No big deal. No big deal. I do it to Siri all the time. Ah, but Lils, you don't think of Sirius like you think of James. SHUT UP**  
[I can't believe she just kissed me. I know that it was just on the cheek, but hey--we've all got to start somewhere right?]  
*****************  
Ok, no we are entering the part with no POV, or as my English teacher would say--omniscient third person. Remember **Lily's thoughts** and [James' thoughts]  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!! NO! THIS ISN"T FAIR!" was heard from the sixth years girls' dormitory hallway.  
James looked up, his thoughts broken by the stomps of someone into the common room. "Lils, what's wrong?" His concern was marked on his face--he was clearly expecting the worst.  
"Everything," she replied, shoving a note into his hand. "Go ahead and read it."  
So he did, and he quickly understood Lily's mood swing.  
  
The note read:  
Hey Lils,  
I know that you won't mind, but Bella and I needed some quality time alone, if you get what I'm saying, so be a dear and sleep in my bed tonight. Don't worry, the boys' won't bother you. Remus is off recovering in the hospital wing, Peter is with his girlfriend and I'm sure James is off with one of his conquests. You're the best, poppy! I love you!  
Siri  
  
"Sorry, Lils."  
"It's ok, it's not your fault."  
"And, I hate to disappoint you, but I have no plans this evening, so I will be sleeping in my bed. Unless--"  
"No, it's fine, James. Really. Everything's peachy keen. Peachy fucking keen."  
"Well, I guess we better head on up. I'll lend you some boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in, if you want them. I don't think you are feeling quite up to entering your room for some pjs."  
"You're right. Thanks James, I really appreciate it." she said, with a tired look on her face.  
[Poor Lils. I guess she just couldn't handle this. It must suck. Her two closest friends, sleeping together. She knows that everything is going to change, probably feels like she will be left out. But what can I do about it? Nothing. Well, other than just be her friend.]  
Upon entering the boys' dormitory, James went to his trunk as Lily ventured over to Sirius' bed.  
"Here you go," he said, handing her a shirt and some snitch boxers, not noticing the smile that spread over her face as she saw the pattern. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. Talk to you later."  
"Kay...." **God, this is strange. I've never been in here without the other Marauders present. So quiet. This has been the weirdest day. I just need some sleep tonight. Haven't been sleeping well recently. Hope I do tonight--don't need to weird Potter out,well at least anymore than I already have today. Wait? Why do I care what Potter thinks? Well, I have to break it to you, sweets, but you like him. NO, I DON'T! Sure, dear, whatever you say.**  
When James emerged from the bathroom, Lily was already asleep.   
[God, she looks so peaceful, almost like an angel. Oh god, someone must have slipped something in my drink. Why else would I be feeling this way? This isn't normal, not at all. Well, I know one reason that I could be feeling this way....but I can't let myself think that way. Nope, no sirree. Not gonna happen]  
A few hours pass, and everything is normal, until, suddenly, a scream is heard.  
"No, No, NO! Stop! Not my mum! Stop it! No! Daddy! God, NO! I hate you!"  
James wakes up abruptly, wondering where the screams are coming from. [What the hell is going on? Is that Lily? Oh, God, what's wrong?]  
**************  
a little note from me:  
Yeah, I know that was mean. He he he. What's happening? I'm holding chapter eight hostage until ya'll review. Sorry, once again that it took me so long to update and I hope that you like the finished product.  
sundaybee 


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: From now one, the POV of this lovely fan fic will be third person except for *Lily's thoughts* and [James' thoughts]. I decided to make them available because I am so nice. Hope you enjoy the chapter--there will be some action, but I'm not telling you who. Part of my evil plan to make you read. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this applies to the rest of the story--I only own what you don't recognize.  
  
Just a quick reminder:  
When James emerged from the bathroom, Lily was already asleep.   
  
A few hours pass, and everything is normal, until, suddenly, a scream is heard.  
  
"No, No, NO! Stop! Not my mum! Stop it! No! Daddy! God, NO! I hate you!"  
  
James wakes up abruptly, wondering where the screams are coming from. [What the hell is going on? Is that Lily? Oh, God, what's wrong?] He reaches for his glasses, while the screams continued "No! Take me! Just stop it! NOW!"  
  
By this point, James had realized that the screams were coming from the bed next to him. He ran to Lily's bed and pulled back the curtains, only to see her sobbing in her sleep.  
  
"Lils," he said while shaking her gently, as if to wake her up.   
  
"Oh James," she said, leaning into his arms, crying loudly. [Oh God, what do I do? I've never held a crying person before? Why is she crying? She'll tell me when she's ready I'm sure of it. Well, I guess I better do something.]  
  
"Shh...Lilykins. It's just a dream. Everything is going to be okay, it's just a dream. Calm down. I'm here."  
  
*Whoa. This is nice. Being in James' arms, no matter the circumstances. It seems so...right. Agh. Stop thinking like that. But who knew James could be so comforting? I do feel a tad bit better just knowing that he's here with me.*  
  
[Danger, Danger, James. Bed. Lil. Alone. Friends. Friends. Friends. Danger.]  
  
James broke the silence that had settled over the situation. "Well, we had better get back to sleep. Good night, Lils."  
  
He made a move to get up, but stopped when he heard "don't go" spoken softly behind him. [Don't have to ask me twice.] He turned back, pulled Lily into his arms again and watched her fall asleep, before drifting back off to sleep himself.  
******************  
The next few weeks were standard. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between Lily and James not to mention the occurances that had happened that night. Not to mention, both were working to overcome their emerging feelings for each other. In order to "stop" these feelings, the two were dating others more than usual. In fact, Lucille Governs, the mad Hufflepuff, even convinced James to give their relationship a shot. That's how desparate he was. As a consequence of their actions, our hero and heroine seemed to fight more than often, which is what happened in the Gryffindor common room one beautiful fall day in October.  
  
"Goddamnit, James! What is your problem?"  
  
"My problem, Lily? You are the one that has a problem!"  
  
The two went on screaming at eachother, not noticing that they had attracted a fair amount of attention from the Gryffindors in the common room. After all, it wasn't every day that two prefects were yelling at eachother--it was only three days a week.  
  
"Oh...okay. So tell me, James. Is it my fault that you don't tell me things? That I'm supposed to be your friend? That I have to find out things from Bertha Jorkins?"  
  
"Jesus, Lily." James said, his exasperation finally getting the better of him. [I wish that she knew I'm only dating Lucille to get my mind off of her....] "So, this is about the whole Lucille thing?"  
  
"Yes, it is! Why couldn't you have just told me. I mean, James, come on. It's not that hard, is it?"  
  
"Uh, Lily..."James said, hesitantly. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private to talk?"  
  
"What? What the hell are you on, Potter? OH......"she said, finally looking around and realizing that they were the focus of every gaze in the room. "Let's go up to my dormitory."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Lily stormed off with James closely on her heels, both eager to continue the argument. The attention of the Gryffindors returned to their previous activities, which for the Marauders and Ales was discussing their ever arguing friends.   
  
"Finally," Sirius began. "The two of them, all alone. Now maybe they will snog."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked, incredulously. "James and Lily? Snog?"  
  
"Oh come on," Emma replied. "Even I've noticed that the two of them fancy the pants of off eachother, even if they haven't realized it yet."  
  
The remaining friends considered the thought of Lily and James and simply smiled.   
Remus expressed their collective thoughts in one simple statement: "They really would be the perfect couple."  
  
The group returned to their homework. Well, all of them except for Sirius and Arabella, who immediately began to snog. (A/N: There's that action I promised y'all!)  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in the Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory:  
  
"I can't believe that you are this mad about me and Lucille, Lily."  
  
"Well, I can't believe that you are actually dating that--that---" Lily fumbled, looking for the appropriate description of the Hufflepuff blonde, " that WITCH!"  
  
"The same thing could be said of you, my dear firecracker," James replied, with a grin on his face. He was really enjoying this. [I wonder why Lily is getting so mad over this. It's not like she likes me or anything. Does she like me? Oh wow. If she only knew that I would dump Lucille in a second to go out with her.]  
  
"Goddamnit, James! That's not what I meant and you know it! Do you know what she did to me?"  
  
"What did she do to you?" James asked frantically, the grin disappearing. [If she hurt Lily.....]  
  
******************  
OK--I know that it's short but I already have the next chapter written out and I just need to type it......please review y'all! I really appreciate it.....  
sundaybee 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I've decided to procrastinate even more on my homework and type up this chapter....we are going to learn a few things about our favorite couple! Y'all have been awesome with reviews...thanks a million to all of you! It makes my day when I open my email and I have FanFiction.Net Review Alerts. Well, enough of me babbling, here's Chapter 9. I hope you like and please review!  
Sundaybee  
  
Remember :  
*Lily's thoughts*  
[James' thoughts]  
*********************  
From Chapter 8.....  
  
"Do you know what she did to me?" Lily shot back.  
  
"What did she do to you," James answered quickly, with a look of concern.  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =  
  
"Nothing, James. Forget I ever mentioned it." Lily replied, immensely regretting her previous statement. *Shit. Shit. He's not supposed to know about that. It's not a big deal. Calm down, Lils. It'll be ok*  
  
"Now who's not telling the other things, Lily?"  
  
"Do you have to be such a stupid prat, Potter?"  
  
[That hurts. She's talking to me like she did when we hated each other. If that's how Li--Evans wants it to be, fine. Two can play that game.]  
  
"Well, Evans, at least I'm not a bitch that screws around with people's feelings."  
  
"What are you talking about, Potter?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Have you ever even liked a guy, because it seems to me like you use them to get your jollies."  
  
*What am I supposed to say to that. Actually, James, I like you. Alot. A whole lot. Oh my god. I can't believe that I like him. What the hell is wrong with me?* "That's it, Potter! Get the fuck out! NOW! You are such an asshole! Will you please get out my room?!?!?"  
  
"Fine! Just do me a favor--break some other guy's heart next time. You know, more people would like you if you weren't such a frigid bitch!"  
  
"Get out, you self absorbed selfish jack ass! At least my parents don't have to pay people to be my friends." Lily said, incredibly angry.   
  
"Yeah, well. At least I have parents, didn't sell them off to Voldemort." [Ah, fuck. I cannot believe I just said that. She's going to rage.]  
  
"Ok, Potter. Just get out now. Please." Lily said, shoving him toward the door, with an eerily calm expression on her face.  
However, after pushing him out the door, she promptly burst into tears.  
  
The common room looked up as they saw James stomping red faced back to the sixth year boys' dormitory.  
  
"Well," Peter began. "I guess that didn't go as planned."  
  
"Yeah. I guess we better go and speak to Lily." With that, Bella and the other two stood.  
  
"Right." Remus said. "I guess we'll see you alll later. The sextet split, girls headed to speak to Lily and the boys to talk to James.  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =   
  
Arabella, Emma and Sarah were wary to enter the girls' dormitory. They knew Lily well enough to know not to surprise her when she was angry.   
  
The three walked in, expecting to find a belligerant Lily, prepared to throw curses. What they found was, in fact, much worse.  
  
"Hey guys," Emma whispered. "Is Lily crying?"  
  
"Oh dear. It's worse that I thought." Arabella said, a smile emerging on her features.  
  
"What is?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Lily likes James."  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =   
  
"Do we have to go in now?" Peter said. "I have a date tonight and I really don't have time to go to the Hospital Wing to have hexes removed."  
  
James, much like Lily, was not a pleasant person when he was angry. He was liable to hex anyone or anything that crossed his path.  
  
"How could you even say that, Peter? He's our mate. Of course we have to talk to him now." Sirius said, irritated at his friend's thoughts.  
  
The boys entered the dormitory, with their wands out, ready to deflect any curses. The sight they saw, however, was far more disturbing that a well placed Jellylegs curse--James was pacing the length of the dormitory, muttering to himself with a worried look covering his handsome features.   
  
"What's he doing?" Remus asked, concerned over his friend's unusual behavior.  
  
Sirius suddenly got a grin on his face. "Well, fuck me." (A/N: Sorry, one of my friends said that and I laughed so hard that I had to find some way to include it in the story)  
  
"What?" Peter asked, confused as he typically was.  
  
"James really does like Lily."  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =   
  
The way I had originally written this chapter, I had planned to end there. But since I won't have a chance to update for a little while, due to a family vacation, I decided to include the next chapter in this one, as well. No applause, just send roses!  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =   
  
"Lils, sweetie." Bella began tentatively. She had never seen her best friend like this, well not since fourth year, when her parents and brother were murdered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay to you, Arabella?" Lily shot back.  
  
"There's our Lilykins. Pissy as usual." Emma said, laughing. "Will you tell us what's wrong?"  
  
"James was right."  
  
"Okay, but...." Bella said, obviously confused.  
  
"You didn't let me finish." Lily cut in, beginning to get annoyed. "I was trying to say that James was right, all I do is fuck around with guy's feelings. I'm no better than Lucille. God, I'm such a bitch. And I killed my parents. Oh, and you want to know the clincher...I can't stand James, but at the same time, I really really like him. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you, sweets." Bella replied, trying to comfort her best friends, whose small body wracked with sobs.  
  
"Yeah," Em continued as she came over and put her arms around Lily. "He was just angry with you and I know as well as you do that he didn't mean it. I'm sure you said things to him that you didn't mean."  
  
When Lily just nodded, Sarah joined the hug and said, "Besides, if it bothers you that much, you should go talk to him. It would make you feel better, I know that."  
  
Em and Bella looked at Sarah, shocked that she would even suggest a thing. A bigger surprise came when Lily agreed. "You're right, it would. Thanks, girls. What would I do without you?"  
  
With that simple expression of gratitude, Lily stood up to head for the boys' dormitory.  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =   
  
Well, I lied. I didn't type the whole two chapters. Don't hurt me. I hope that you liked it, because I do! Thanks for reading and thanks even more for the review I know that you are going to do.  
  
Sundaybee 


	10. Revised Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I didn't mean to pulla J.K. on you and not update for months, but life has been kinda crazy recently! Then I tried to post this and ff.net deleted about half of the chapter....so here it is, complete:  
  
*Lil's thoughts*  
  
[James' thoughts]  
  
--Sirius' thoughts--  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Just some quick reminders, since it has been months since I have posted:  
  
"Ok, Potter. Just get out now. Please." Lily said, shoving him toward the door, with an eerily calm expression on her face.  
  
However, after pushing him out the door, she promptly burst into tears.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Oh dear. It's worse that I thought." Arabella said, a smile emerging on her features.  
  
"What is?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Lily likes James."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sirius suddenly got a grin on his face. "Well, fuck me. James really does like Lily."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sarah joined the hug and said, "Besides, if it bothers you that much, you should go talk to him. It would make you feel better, I know that."  
  
Em and Bella looked at Sarah, shocked that she would even suggest a thing. A bigger surprise came when Lily agreed. "You're right, it would. Thanks, girls. What would I do without you?"  
  
With that simple expression of gratitude, Lily stood up to head for the boys' dormitory.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lily knocked on the door, with trepidation. *This is going to be awful. I would not be surprised if he didn't want to see me.*  
  
Peter opened the door. "Uh...Lily..." he stammered, obviously nervous about the redhead's renowned temper. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to talk to James, Pete. I know he doesn't want me in here, but there is something that I need to say. Don't make me hurt you."  
  
With that, Peter moved out of the way, "Go on in, Lils. He's on his bed, talking to Sirius."  
  
Lily walked slowly towards the bed, holding her package behind her back. When Sirius saw her, he smiled and said to James, "Jimmyboy, I'm going to go now because there is someone here to talk to you. Don't hurt her--she's too precious. Besides, then I'd have to hurt you and it would be pretty messy."  
  
Sirius' statement made Lily smile. *I love that he's so protective. He's taken over Harrison's role as big brother. Even though we don't talk as often as we used to, I know that he cares.*   
  
James looked up to see Lily standing there, hiding something. "What do you have behind your back?" he asked gruffly, still curious as to why she was there.  
  
"A small token."she said. "In case you forgot."   
  
Lily handed him a small bottle of Firewhiskey. The gesture made him smile. [Wow. I can't believe she still wants to speak to me. I can't believe I spoke to her like that. I can't believe that I like her.]  
  
"Thanks, Lils." The smile on James' face made Lily smile, too. "You know I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But that thing, with you not telling me and me not telling you, it was a misunderstanding. What did Lucille do to you, by the way?"  
  
"Nothing, James. Nothing at all." Lily said. *I should never have brought that up. Damnit, damnit, damnit.* "Listen, I'm sorry about getting mad at you, too. It's just sometimes I feel like you are the only one in my corner, with Sirius and Bells dating, and it hurt me that you didn't think that you could tell me something."  
  
"Firecracker, I am the mayor of your corner. Don't ever forget that. The reason I didn't tell you about Lucille was because it's nothing. I'm dating her because it's easier than not dating her."  
  
"Okay. But just so you know, I don't really like her." Lily said, the beginnings of a smile showing on her freckled face.  
  
"I know. I don't really either. But damnit...she can snog with the best of them" James continued, smirking at Lil's annoyed look.  
  
"Great, wonderful. WAY too much information. So are we good?"  
  
"Fantabulous, as always, my dear tiger Lily."  
  
"Well, then I guess I should be getting back to my dormitory. Good night, Jimmy."  
  
"No, Lils. Don't go...."James burst out, not really thinking.   
  
Lily looked at him with a shocked expression. *What did he just say?*  
  
"I mean, stay here and talk to me..."he continued, fairly nervous. [Why do I always feel so stupid when I am around her? Well, you idiot, it's because you like her. Ah, I hope she doesn't run away...]  
  
"Of course, Potter."  
  
With that, the two of them settled back on his bed--Lily at the foot and James at the head. They talked until all hours of the morning, oblivious to those around them. They didn't notice when Sirius came in and gave a double take.   
  
--Whoa. Whouda thunk, Lils and Prongs? Well, I guess it's good for them, especially since I have been neglecting her recently. But what about Lucille? Oh, fuck Lucille. Jimmyboy and Pumpkin need to get together, they are just perfect for one another. But, the question is, will they ever realize it?--  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meanwhile....in the dungeons.....  
  
"Lucius," Lucille began. "Everything is going to plan. I've managed to cause a rift between Potter and the mudblood."  
  
"Congratulations, Governs. Who knows? Maybe you will be joining our ranks sooner than I thought. Just remember, under no circumstances can Evans and Potter get together. His orders. You'd better get back to your dormitory."  
  
"Yes. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
The two split, Lucille returning to the Hufflepuff dormitories and Lucius to the dungeons. 


End file.
